The New Gil
by CrazyGeekyLove
Summary: A New Girl/Bubble Guppies spoof. Gil is being kicked out of his parent's home at 23. Jobless and destitute, he discovers the best solution is to move in with the girls: Molly, Deema and Oona. But how long will it be until Gil drives them crazy?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Gil**

**Summary**: A New Girl/Bubble Guppies spoof. Gil is being kicked out of his parent's home at 23. Jobless and destitute, he discovers the best solution is to move in with the girls: Molly, Deema and Oona. But how long will it be until Gil drives them crazy?

**A/N**: On the TV show MAD they did a spoof of the New Girl called the New Gill but they used the characters from the Little Mermaid. I think it would have been better done with Bubble Guppies (since there's actually a character called Gil) but that's just me.

* * *

Gil was down on his luck. Sure, he had envisioned being thousands of different occupations when he was just a little guppy, but now he'd found that choosing a future path wasn't that easy. He was 23 when he was kicked out of his parents basement and found he didn't have many other options of where to go.

"Sorry," Goby shrugged apologetically when Gil asked if he could stay with him. "I mean, you can stay on the couch for a few days but I don't really have the space."

"Nonny?" Gil turned his blue eyes toward his red-headed friend hopefully.

"I already have a roommate," Nonny told Gil simply, going back to his reading.

"Drat."

Gil put his head down on the table.

"It's not so bad," Nonny replied in his usual monotone. "I hear there's a spare room with Molly, Deema and Oona. They advertised for a roommate online."

Gil's head shot up again. "They what?!"

"They advertised for it online. I think they were going to inverview someone about it today."

"Today?!"

Nonny sighed. "Yes. Today."

GIl got up from the table, looking determined. "And I will get there first, securing the room! Who's with me?"

"Um, can't you do this yourself?" asked Goby. "It really seems like more of a 'you' thing."

"But I need your help," Gil whined.

"Okay fine," said Goby getting up from the table too.

"You just don't know where their apartment is," pointed out Nonny. "That's why he needs us to help."

"Yeah, you got me. But it should be fun seeing the girls again. All of us Bubble Guppies in one place."

"That's true," replied Goby. "Though I just saw Deema and Oona last week."

Nonny shrugged as Gil gave his friend a shocked look.

"Why did you tell us?"

"You never asked," replied Goby as he put down some money for their drinks and they all left the Coffee Shop.

* * *

Gil knocked on the door of the apartment with the other two trailing behind. When Molly opened up her eyes widened in surprise. "Gilly?"

"Hey Molly."

"And is that you Nonny and Goby?"

Goby nodded and waved.

"Yep," replied Nonny with a small wave. "Hi."

"What are you doing here Gilly?"

Gil sheepishly put his hand to the back of his neck. "I'm here about the room."

"Really?" came Deema's loud voice in the background. "Gil's going to be our new roommate? Aaawwwwe-some!" she sung out.

"Great," replied Gil with a big grin on his face. "So when should me and Bubble Doggy move in?"

"Um Gil-" Molly broke in.

"I mean it'll be some adjusting living with you girls, but I'm sure we can make it work. And Bubble Doggy has really missed you."

"Gil-"

"He's pretty old though, I'm not even sure if he remembers much anymore, he just kinda sits there."

"Gil!" said Molly a little louder this time.

Nonny rolled his eyes behind Gil.

"Oh, yeah? What is it Molly?"

"It's just that we promised this girl coming around today that we'd give her chance. You can understand that right?"

Gil pouted. "Oh..." he cleared his throat. "Sure, I get it." He turned away from her.

But he didn't get it. Surely they would want to pick their old friend over some girl they didn't even know, wouldn't they?

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

I will most likely delete this account so I wanted to tell my story first.

I was an atheist until my early 20s. I tried to prove there was no God, and the weight of the arguments for God (apologetics) convinced me otherwise.

I'm posting this up because fanfiction really is a 'secret life' that I don't want to have secret.

Fanfiction should never take priority over God or cause you to lie. For me, it caused me to have this secret side of me.

Life is short. Super short. Do you want to be living a lie? Or do you want your writing to glorify something other than God?

TLDR; If you're a Christian, don't let stuff on the internet rule over you. Seek God to make sure you're not. If you're an atheist, apologetics is really convincing stuff. Look up people like John Lennox, William Lane Craig, Frank Turek, Norman Geisler and many others on youtube.

God is Holy. Are you?


End file.
